The present invention relates to an ice auger extractor for retrieving augers or similar devices which have become accidently disconnected, fallen, or lodged in a bore hole.
Conventionally, a lost auger is extracted from a bore hole by fishing the auger with a line and a field fabricated hook. However, this method is time consuming and not always successful in that it often results in the loss of the auger, the core sample, and valuable field time. Various devices for retrieving an auger or similar devices from a bore hole have been proposed, as described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,009 (Hinderliter) discloses a fishing socket for retrieving pipes and sucker rods, wherein two spring-biased wedging devices 12 and 13 are slidably carried on a strip 24. The strip is detachably secured to the interior of cylindrical member 10, the interior passage of which is tapered. The wedging devices 12 and 13 are used to accommodate different-sized objects to be retrieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,634,935 (Donnelly) discloses a lift for sucker rods, pipes and the like. The lift includes a spring-biased body having two arms 6, which engage a collar or large portion of the pipe or rod to be lifted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,262 (Breaux) discloses a device similar to the retrieval lift of Donnelly with the exception that dogs 19 are biased by a helical spring 15 extending along the longitudinal axis of the device. As shown in FIGS. 3 and 8, projections 22 of dogs engage under the coupling 23 of a stuck pipe 24.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,076,837 (Grimmelsman) discloses a core catcher for use in a core barrel or well core drill. As shown in FIG. 6, the catcher includes spring-biased dog assemblies 31 and serrated gripping elements 32, which are adjustable along the longitudinal axis of the catcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,611 (Catland et al) discloses a core catcher which includes spring-biased dog assemblies 33 and wedge-like gripping parts 35 which are adjustable along the longitudinal catcher structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,008 (Still) discloses a tool for use in gripping and pulling broken pipes from oil or like deep wells. The extractor includes a cylindrical roller or shaft 16 with a knurled surface for engaging the surface of the broken pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,754,816 (Canniff) discloses a sucker rod socket for retrieving broken sucker rods or like objects from a well. The device includes a gripping ring 15 loosely mounted in the bore of the device. Gripping ring 15 includes an inner concave wall 22 which has bevelled edges or annular teeth 25 for gripping a sucker rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,487,440 (Butts) discloses a fishing pole which includes gripping dogs 16 disposed about the internal periphery of the tool. The lower edges of the dogs, when arranged in the canted position shown in FIG. 1, provide biting teeth 19 for engaging the outer surface of the device being recovered.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,172 (Brandon) discloses a drill retriever which includes a plurality of ring receiving sockets 13 adapted to receive a plurality or rings of washer members 16. The rings or washer members assume angular position shown in FIG. 6, thereby causing the bore opening walls to frictionally engage the sides of the drill to be retrieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,566 (Boyd) discloses a fishing tool which includes a plurality of pawls or dogs 17. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, the dogs include serrated edges for gripping the external surface of the sucker rod to be retrieved.